Viejos amigos, nuevos amigos
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Luka y Sam tienen un discusión que parece presagiar el final de la relación, entonces una chica nueva llega al County y puede cambiarlo todo. FIC TERMINADO.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Eran las ocho de la mañana.

Luka estaba sentado con un café en el banco de la entrada, aprovechando que había podido escaparse un poco sin que nadie le viera. No había tenido una buena noche y el ambiente del hospital le agobiaba un poco. Sobre todo, no quería entrar porque no quería ver a Sam. Desde la tarde anterior no le apetecía demasiado hablar con ella.

Había sido una discusión. Una como otra cualquiera. Pero lo que en otras ocasiones se arreglaba con unas cuantas palabras cariñosas y algo más, aquel días había sido un infierno. Él la había llamado por teléfono por la noche, tan pronto como había terminado el turno, pero ella ni siquiera se había puesto al aparato. Sólo le había contestado Alex, murmurando un excusa como mamá no puede ponerse, no se encuentra muy bien>> y había colgado. Seguro que ella estaba allí y le había dicho que le respondiera eso. Y eso es lo que Luka más odiaba, que no se atreviera a dar la cara y decirle que estaba enfadada con él y que no quería hablar.

Terminó su café de un trago, miró el reloj y suspiró resignado. Tenía que entrar, aunque no quisiera. Había escasez de adjuntos desde que Susan se había quedado embarazada. Y bueno, cuando ella pidiera la baja por maternidad, le tocaría hacer un montón de turnos extras. Era uno de esosdías en los que se sentía absolutamente harto del County, sólo le apetecía volver a Croacia y ver el mar, y a su padre en lugar de enfrentarse a las diez horas de turno que todavía le quedaban.

Se levantó y fue hacia la papelera para tirar el vaso de papel, cuando de repente una chica se cruzó corriendo en su camino. Él intentó sortearla, no pudo, y finalmente los dos se chocaron. El vaso se aplastó entre ellos dos y las pocas gotas de café que quedaban se estamparon contra la camisa de la chica.

Cuando se separaron, ella miró la mancha y suspiró.

¡Dios¿Es que no miras por donde vas?- dijo ella furiosa.

Bueno, podría decirte lo mismo a ti- contestó Luka también molesto- Al finy al cabo eras tú la que venía corriendo.

Corriendo. Claro.

La chica se apartó y miró su camisauna vez más. Se sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y lo frotó contra la mancha en un intento desesperado de limpiarla, pero fue inútil. Soltó un gemido de desesperación y avanzó unos pasos hacia la entrada para dar media vuelta, preocupada. Entonces Luka pudo mirarla detenidamente. Era joven, tal vez veinticinco años, treinta como máximo, alta, de cabellos rojizos y unos expresivos ojos grises. Era guapa, a su manera. Tal vez un poco demasiado impulsiva como para considerarla interesante.

¿Y ahora qué hago?- soltó ella de repente, volviéndose.

Le había sorprendido observándola. Luka retiró la vista, un poco avergonzado, y ella volvió a preguntarle.

¿Me quieres decir qué hago?Es mi primer díade trabajo, llego tarde, y encima vas tú... y me manchas la mejor camisa que tengo. Gracias.

No sé¿qué quieres que te diga?- contestó él.

Pues un remedio milagroso para volver atrás el tiempo, o una manera de convencer a la doctora Weaver de que no soy una incompetente.

Ah. Por fin comprendía qué hacía esa chica allí. Alguien nuevo, carne fresca en el County, y por una vez nada de estudiantes, o al menos eso parecía.

Creo que será más fácil volver atrás el tiempo- bromeó él- Soy Luka Kovac, creo que vamos a trabajar juntos.

Ella le miró, suspiró y pareció calmarse un poco.

Yo soy Nora. Y llego tarde, así que voy a entrar ya.

Weaver está en Trauma, o por lo menos lo estaba cuando yo salí- aclaró él- Así que tal vez no sepa que has llegado tarde.

No me consuela- contestó ella.

Dio media vuelta y entró sin decir nada más. Luka la miró alejarse. Bueno, tal vez no era precisamente un cielo, pero como nueva compañera sería cambiar un poco de aires. Tiró el vaso y entró tras ella.

Espera, creo que puedo conseguir algo para que te cambies- le comentó.

Nora no le había escuchado en absoluto. Se había saltado la cola de Admisión y había entrado directamente. Una chica lista. Luka decidió seguirla. Cruzó la puerta y de repente se encontró algo que no esperaba.

Sam. Allí, hablando con un paciente. Dios, no quería verla, no quería enfrentarse a los mismos reproches de siempre. Se resignó y fue hacia el tablón, a ver qué podía hacer para sacarla de su mente al menos por unos minutos.

¡Kovac¿Dónde te habías metido? Estamos saturados- la voz de Kerry Weaver le llegó desde atrás- Laceración craneal en la 3. Cógelo, vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Él asintió y empezó a rebuscar entre las historias. Laceración craneal, ahí estaba. La levantó para mirarla detenidamente y entonces otra mano tiró también de ella. Bajó la historia para encontrarse con la melena rubia de Sam, y sus ojos. Levemente enrojecidos. ¿Había estado llorando?

Ah- dijo ella fríamente- Ya te encargas tú.

Sí.- contestó Luka, y evitó mirarla fingiendo concentrarse en las letras que llenaban el folio.

La oyó murmurar algo, y después sus pasos alejándose.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que casi le hizo desear descargar un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

Estaba haciendo lo mismo que había odiado de ella. Huir.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Once y veinticinco de la mañana.

>>Kovac, posible intoxicación etílica esperando. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás en otra parte.

Luka se giró para encontrar a Kerry Weaver de nuevo a sus espaldas. Increíble. Parecía llevar la mañana entera tras él.

>>Voy- respondió él sin moverse del sitio.

>>Kovac¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Si te encuentras mal deberías irte a casa.

Debía de encontrarle muy extraño. Aquello de que Weaver le sugiriera a un médico que dejara su turno era prácticamente un milagro.

>>He tenido una mala noche, eso es todo- aclaró él, molesto, y se alejó en busca de aquella posible intoxicación etílica.

En cualquier parte, incluso trabajando, estaría mejor que con Weaver pisándole los talones y Sam en admisión, a pocos pasos de él. Aún no se sentía preparado para hablar con ella. Sabía que era imposible evitarla por todo el día, pero al menos intentar retrasarlo no costaba nada.

Miró la historia para leer el nombre de su próxima paciente. Lucy Sadler, 19 años, posiblemente estudiante universitaria. Otra vez esas malditas fiestas de hermandad, por su culpa el servicio de Urgencias nunca podía tener un fin de semana tranquilo. Avanzó hasta la chica, que temblaba, blanca como el papel, sentada sobre la camilla. La acompañaba una amiga aún más asustada que ella, las dos bastante maquilladas y vestidad para una perfecta noche de desenfreno. ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidas para beber hasta el punto de tener que acabar en el hospital?

>>Hola, Lucy- la saludó- Soy el doctor Kovac, voy a examinarte.

>>Hola- contestó su amiga por ella.

Lucy intentó hacer lo mismo, tragó saliva, y en lugar de pronunciar una sola palabra, se dobló sobre sí misma y vomitó. Él se apartó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero no pudo evitar que se salpicara la camisa. Masculló una palabra que no podía decir en voz alta y entonces oyó a sus espaldas:

>>Eso como venganza por lo de esta mañana. Tú manchas, a ti te manchan. Es justo.

Nora, la chica nueva, estaba allí sonriéndolo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Traía una palangana que le alargó a la chica por si volvía a vomitar y avisó a una enfermera para que mandara a alguien a limpiar aquello.

>>Podríamos tomar una muestra. Para analizarla. Tal vez así sabríamos qué se tomó.- bromeó.

Luka no le siguió la broma. No estaba de humor. Volvió a acercarse con un suspiro para ver que Nora había ocupado su lugar y se estaba encargando ella misma de la paciente. Bueno. En cierto modo era mejor. No le apetecía que volvieran a vomitarle encima. Miró su reloj y vio que aún era muy pronto. Le quedaba más de la mitad del turno. Aquel día se estaba haciendo eterno.

>>Luka- dijo Nora de repente- ¿Eras Luka, verdad? - él asintió- Mira esto.

>>¿El qué?

>>Las pupilas. ¿No están demasiado dilatadas?

Él mismo levantó el párpado de la chica y lo observó. Tal vez un poco más de lo normal.

>>Efecto del alcohol, supongo.

>>No. Están midriáticas.

Luka soltó una carcajada.

>>No exageres. Es por el alcohol.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se alejaran de las pacientes y le habló en voz baja.

>>Me temo que es éxtasis. Temblor, poca reacción a la luz... probablemente esté deshidratada. Deberíamos pedir una hematología completa para ver lo que se ha metido y...

>>Por favor- la interrumpió él- Es sábado por la mañana, está vomitando, lo único que debemos hacer es mandarla a casa con una aspirina para la resaca y no perder tiempo y dinero en pruebas inútiles.

>>Si tengo razón y se sobrecalienta, morirá. ¿Nunca has leído sobre los efectos del éxtasis?

>>No me considero un experto en el tema, pero no me hace falta. Lo de esa chica no es lo que tú dices. No tiene fiebre, lo de las pupilas midriáticas es (y perdóname) una fantasía... No podemos permitirnos entretenernos con una intoxicación etílica cuando la espera media en admisión es de seis horas.

Nora le miró a medio camino entre la furia y el desconcierto.

>>Que tengas un mal día no significa que puedas pagarlo con los pacientes- le reprochó.

>>Déjame en paz, por favor- contestó él apartándola y dirigiéndose de nuevo a las chicas.

Pensó que Nora no debía estar acostumbrada al funcionamiento de Urgencias. El problema del sistema americano era ése, que todo el mundo se preocupaba por lo más insignificante cuando casos más importantes seguían en la sala de espera. Aquella chica se habían propuesto fastidiarle el día, y no parecía ser la única. Weaver, Sam, y ahora Nora... ¿Las mujeres se habían vuelto locas o qué?

Suspiró. Que se encargara ella. Dio media vuelta para volver al tablón en busca de algo que realmente requiriera su atención cuando...

>>¡Luka!- oyó la voz de Nora que gritaba su nombre.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que Lucy estaba en el suelo, agitada en convulsiones. Su amiga lloraba a su lado, presa del pánico, mientras Nora sujetaba la cabeza de la paciente para evitar que se la golpeara contra el suelo. Luka corrió a ayudarla.

>>Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero esto no es una intoxicación etílica- le dijo Nora.

Él no respondió. Ya no importaba. Le buscó el pulso a la chica, algo casi imposible debido a las convulsiones. Iba muy acelerado, pero débil. ¿Taquicardia ventricular? Por favor, que sobreviva, rogó para sus adentros. No podría perdonarme que muriera por mi culpa.

>>¡Casi no respira!- anunció Nora.

>>¡Vale, yo la sujeto y tú vas a por un balón de oxígeno! Es imposible intubarla ahora.

Luka se dejó caer sobre la chica, sujetándole la cabeza, mientras ella iba corriendo a por lo que necesitaban. Fueron dos segundos, dos segundos eternos. Tras ellos volvió con el balón de oxígeno y con Malik dispuesto a ponerle a la chica una inyección tranquilizante.

En cuanto el líquido entró en las venas de la chica, todo pareció calmarse milagrosamente. La chica se relajó mientras Nora seguía presionando frenética en balón de oxígeno. Luka le buscó el pulso de nuevo. Había recuperado el ritmo normal.

Se irguió y se estiró un poco, respirando aliviado. Habían conseguido estabilizarla. Inmediatamente sintió la mirada de Nora justo sobre él. Una mirada nada amistosa, además, a pesar del duro trabajo de equipo que habían realizado.

>>Éxtasis- dijo ella simplemente, y se puso en pie.

Luka suspiró y cerró los ojos. No sabía lo que hacer, ni cómo comportarse, ni cómo mirarla a la cara, y aún menos cómo admitir su error. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar por lo de la intoxicación etílica? Quizá su propia mente estaba demasiado ocupada para mirar más allá. Nora tenía razón, tener un mal día no era excusa para hacérselo también imposible a los demás, y sin embargo era lo que a él le ocurría siempre. Dios, habría sido mucho mejor hacerle caso a Weaver. Fingir que estaba enfermo e irse a casa a deprimirse sin meter a nadie por medio.

>>Acabo de ver lo que ha pasado. La nueva es increíble¿eh?- oyó entonces la voz de Carter junto a él.

Luka se levantó y pasó por su lado sin mirarle. Le empujó con el hombro y no se volvió para disculparse. Era lo único que le faltaba.

>>¿Pero bueno, qué he dicho?- preguntó Carter, extrañado.- ¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy?


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Seis menos diez de la tarde.

Por fin acababa el turno, aquel maldito día. Por fin Luka podía irse a casa y relajarse de una vez, o al menos intentar olvidar lo que había ocurrido. El día no había sido precisamente prometedor y lo único que quería era borrarlo de su memoria, borrar también durante un momento a Sam, a Nora, a todos los que se estaban esforzando en hacerle la vida imposible.

Entró en la salita deseando dejar la bata en su taquilla y salir de allí lo antes posible (bueno, se había escapado diez minutos antes, pero tampoco podía ser tan grave, al fin y al cabo en diez minutos no podría hacer nada) y encontró a Carter mirando por la ventana.

>>¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

>>Supongo que lo mismo que tú, esconderme hasta que acabe mi turno.

Luka asintió lentamente. Abrió su taquilla, dejó las cosas como pudo y cerró de un golpe, tal vez demasiado fuerte. Estaba tan harto, de todos, incluso de él mismo. Apoyó la frente en el metal frío y suspiró.

>>¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Carter.

Él intentó forzar una sonrisa.

>>No me hagas caso, sólo... no sé, apenas dormí anoche y la mañana tampoco me ha ido muy bien que digamos.

>>¿Sam?

>>Exacto.

Carter se sintió un poco incómodo de repente. No estaba muy seguro de si hacía bien metiéndose en medio de una pareja, pero en el fondo no le quedaba otro remedio. Tal vez lo mejor era intentar animarle. Buscó las mejores palabras para aconsejarle sin parecer entrometido.

>>Bueno, otras veces lo habéis arreglado¿no? Habla con ella. No dejes que te amargue la vida.

Luka no respondió. Sabía que en esa ocasión no iba a ser tan fácil. Habían tocado el tema tan terrible para las mujeres del compromiso, la boda, las vistas al futuro. Y él no estaba muy seguro de seguir pensando lo mismo en el futuro, no porque no estuviera bien con ella, sino porque todavía era pronto. Y Alex necesitaría un tiempo para hacerse a la idea. De todas maneras, Sam era aún muy joven, tenía mucho tiempo por delante para pensar en ello, no entendía qué prisa tenía. Él la quería, eso seguro, pero no podía darle todo lo que ella exigiera... aún no.

>>Escúchala. Sé cariñoso, llévala a cenar y dile que sabes que te has portado como un imbécil, aunque no lo pienses en realidad. Volverá a ti, nunca falla.- siguió Carter explicándole.

Y ahora llegaba éste a darle consejos. Como si él y Kem fueran el prototipo de vida amorosa.

>>No todos tenemos una fantástica relación a distancia¿sabes?- saltó.

Carter le miró molesto.

>>Vale, vale, si no te apetece hablar me lo dices y me callo. Estás muy borde esta mañana, Nora tenía razón.

>>¡No me hables de Nora, por favor!

Luka respiró hondo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir. Eran las seis menos cinco, y ya no le importaba lo que le dijera Weaver si le veía escaparse antes.

>>Lo dices como si ella fuera la que se ha comportado mal contigo- dijo Carter.

>>Lo ha hecho- contestó Luka volviéndose- Admito que tenía razón en lo del éxtasis, pero eso no le da derecho a ponerse así.

>>Creo que deberías pedirle disculpas.

>>Claro, y suicidarme en cuanto llegue a casa- entonces se calmó, no tenía ningún sentido ponerse así- No es por ella, sólo ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. No me apetece verla...

>>¿... y admitir que te equivocaste?- terminó Carter la frase por él.

Luka asintió. Tenía razón. Sabía que debía disculparse, admitir que ella lo había hecho bien. El problema era que eso suponía darle una patada a su propia autoestima, cuando de hecho era lo único que le quedaba en pie. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. No veía el momento de llegar a casa, sacar una película y pasar tranquilo al menos lo que quedaba del día. Pero por otra parte se sentía mal, ahora que lo pensaba sí que había sido un poco borde con Nora. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se peleaba con la gente por onda expansiva, venía el primero y luego todos los demás.

>>¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- oyó entonces que le preguntaban.

>>No. ¿Por?

>>Vamos a ir a tomar algo. Una copa de bienvenida para Nora- vio que Luka hacía un gesto de disgusto y se apresuró a arreglarlo- Vamos casi todos los que estamos libres esta noche, o sea Abby, Neela y yo. Y Nora, obviamente.

Luka negó con la cabeza.

>>Creo que voy a acumular horas de sueño- se disculpó- Las voy a necesitar, empiezo de noches la semana que viene.

>>¿Acumular horas de sueño un sábado por la noche? No me esperaba eso de ti.

Carter sonreía. Estaba bromeando. Sólo intentaba ayudarle, levantarle un poco el ánimo, pero no le estaba surtiendo efecto.

>>De todas formas, no.

>>Vamos, tienes que venir. No puedes dejarme solo con tres mujeres. Me torturarán.

Tuvo que reírse esta vez.

>>Sam no va- probó Carter como último intento.

>>No, de verdad. Contad conmigo para la próxima vez.

Carter se encogió de hombros, resignado. Al menos lo había intentado.

>>Si cambias de idea, estaremos en el Oliver Gallery a partir de las nueve. Es un pub irlandés, está por el centro¿lo conoces?

Luka asintió. Fue a decir "bueno, quizá nos veremos", más que nada por no dejarle mal, pero finalmente desistió.

Se despidió y salió de la salita. Por fin había acabado el día.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 

Seis y media de la tarde.

Luka acababa de doblar la esquina para entrar en su casa cuando descubrió, sentada en las escaleras de su casa con una mochila sobre las rodillas, a la persona (si es que ya se le podía llamar así) que menos esperaba ver.

>>Hola, Luka- le dijo con una sonrisa

>>Alex¿qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en casa?

El niño puso cara de culpabilidad.

>>En realidad, debería estar en mi clase particular de matemáticas, pero he parado por el camino y se me ha hecho tarde. Así que he pensado que a lo mejor podía venir a tu casa.

Él le cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó del escalón.

>>No puedes venir a esconderte aquí cada vez que no quieras ir a clase¿sabes? El día que tu madre se entere nos matará a los dos- le dijo.

>>Por favor, Luka-Alex le miró con ojos suplicantes, juntando las palmas de las manos como si rezara- No puedo con las mates. Y además ese tío no sabe explicar.

>>Pero seguro que se le da mejor que a ti- cogió al niño por el hombro y lo empujó suavemente hacia la calle- Vamos, seguro que todavía te está esperando.

Alex se escapó de su mano y volvió a subir corriendo hasta el final de la escalera. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar antes de ir a clase. Luka le miró con un gesto de cansancio. Lo último que le apetecía era lidiar con un niño de diez años para conseguir que hiciera sus deberes.

>>Hace media hora que debería estar allí- probó Alex como último intento- Ya creerá que no voy a ir.

>>Baja, Alex. No pienso repetirlo- dijo Luka con la mayor firmeza que tuvo.

>>Pero es que...

>>¡Baja¡Ya!

Los dos cruzaron una mirada y eso bastó para que el niño viera que no estaba bromeando en absoluto. Se acomodó la mochila en un hombro y bajó lentamente y con expresión de fastidio.

>>Eso es porque vas a cortar con mamá, si no me dejarías quedarme- murmuró al pasar por su lado.

Luka cerró los ojos por un momento. Era una maldición que el hijo de Sam fuera tan listo, que se diera cuenta de todo. Llevaba intentando ignorar la verdad toda la mañana, y ahora las palabras de un niño de diez años le revelaban la cruda realidad de la manera más simple: iba a cortar con Sam. Aquello se había acabado. Habían sido unos meses maravillosos, con sus malos momentos también, sí. Pero siempre lograban superarlo.

Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que aquella vez no sería así.

>>Ven, creo que será mejor que hablemos- dijo, volviendo a cogerle por los hombros, pero esta vez más cariñosamente, y llevándolo de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

Los dos se sentaron en los peldaños más bajos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Luka se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía por dónde empezar.

>>¿Sabes, Alex? Hay veces que en una pareja... pues las cosas no van bien y hay que tomar la decisión de seguir adelante por separado. No tiene que ser nada importante, a veces es sólo algo pequeño, absurdo, pero te hace ver que no estás en el mismo nivel.

El niño puso los ojos en blanco.

>>Luka.

Él le miró esperando que hubiera comprendido.

>>Te estoy preguntando por qué vas a cortar con mi madre, no por qué cortan las parejas en el mundo.

Dios. Otra vez le había hecho lo mismo. Descubrir con su sinceridad infantil lo que él estaba intentando ocultar. Extendió su mano hacia la cabeza del niño y le revolvió el pelo forzando una sonrisa. Le había cogido demasiado cariño en los últimos meses, en cierto modo le recordaba a sus propios hijos. Aquello le hizo sentir una punzada de tristeza aún más profunda.

>>Ya lo sé, Alex. Es duro- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir- Yo no puedo darle a tu madre todo lo que espera de mí.

>>¿Qué quiere¿Que os caséis? Pídeselo, a mí no me importa.

Luka asintió.

>>No eres tú, ni tu madre. Soy yo. No sé si estoy preparado.

Alex pareció no necesitar más explicaciones con aquello. Se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, como si de repente hubiera comprendido toda la verdad, como si él fuera el que la estuviera viviendo.

>>Pero... ¿podré seguir viéndote, no? Puedo ir al County para hablar contigo y eso.- preguntó.

>>Claro- Luka se animó con esa pregunta- Pero con una condición, que no vuelvas a faltar a tu clase de matemáticas.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad, cuando súbitamente la expresión del niño cambió, e intentó esconderse detrás de él. Luka no tuvo que mirar atrás para saber por qué. Le bastó con oír la voz.

>>Debí imaginarme que estarías aquí.

Era Sam. Y él volvía a estar en medio. Fue a intervenir cuando Alex se puso en pie y encaró a su madre.

>>Mamá¿por qué...?

>>No hables. Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo- dijo Sam severa- Entra al coche ahora mismo. Ya hablaremos en casa.

Acto seguido se volvió a Luka, mientras su hijo se dirigía con desgana hacia la puerta de la calle. Se miraron de una forma tan intensa que por un segundo pareció que las cosas podían cambiar.

>>Tenía clase- dijo ella rompiendo la poca magia creada- Su profesor me ha llamado diciendo que no había aparecido por allí. Llevo una hora buscándole por todas partes.

>>Lo siento, yo acababa de llegar, iba a llamarte.- intentó disculparse Luka en vano.

Sam sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Suspiró. En el fondo, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allí.

>>¿Sabes qué? No importa. Ya nos veremos, mañana en el trabajo o donde sea.

Se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja derecha y le miró una vez más antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse.

>>¿Os llevo a casa?- propuso Luka como último intento para hablar con ella.

>>No, tengo el coche, gracias- respondió ella sin girarse.

En menos de un segundo había desaparecido al otro lado del portal.

* * *

Nueve y veinte de la noche.

En casa de Sam se respiraba una tensión insoportable. Alex ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra mientras ella le reñía. Me has dado un susto de muerte... Es la última vez que faltas a clase... no sé para qué estoy pagando un profesor . Y desde después de la cena estaba tirado en el sofá con los ojos clavados en una película de asesinos en serie. Su madre ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Estaba demasiado cansada para enfrentarse a interminables preguntas sobre Luka.

>>Alex, a la cama- dijo.

>>No quiero. Mañana es domingo, no tengo que ir al colegio- respondió él de mala manera.

>>Sí, pero yo trabajo mañana y antes de que me vaya quiero dejarte ahí sentado haciendo los deberes de matemáticas.

>>¡No sé hacerlos!- se quejó el niño.

>>¿Ah, no? Si hubieras ido a clase te habrían ayudado. Ahora tendrás que apañártelas solo.

La expresión de Alex cambió, se volvió furiosa. No quería mirar a su madre.

>>Me suspenderán de todas formas, el profesor me odia.

>>Si te dedicaras a escucharle en vez de estar distraído toda su hora, seguro que le caerías mejor.- Sam suspiró, agotada- Y ahora a la cama. Ya.

Él la miró intentando cualquier cosa.

>>Alex, esto no tiene discusión. Yo soy tu madre y digo que te vayas a la cama. A ver si me haces caso por una vez.

>>Nunca me acuesto tan temprano los sábados cuando Luka viene a casa.

>>Luka no va a volver, así que vete haciendo a la idea.

Sam se sentó en el sofá, sin decir nada. Aquella era la única verdad, pero había sonado terrible, como un disparo. Acababa de aceptar delante de su hijo que todo había terminado.

No estaba mirando a Alex, pero tuvo que girarse hacia él. Sentía su mirada furiosa sobre ella, aunque no estaba preparada para sus palabras.

>>Que tú estés enfadada con Luka no significa que yo tenga que dejar de verle. Es mi amigo, y me da igual que hayáis roto. Y si tienes un mal día, búscate la vida. Yo no he hecho nada.

>>¿Nada? Has faltado a clase, por si se te olvida, jovencito.

>>¡Déjame en paz!- contestó Alex levantándose y entrando en su cuarto con un portazo.

Sam fue tras él. Sólo quedaba una posible solución, tanto para él como para ella, y era enfrentarse a la situación. Tenía que hablar con Luka, aunque le costase. Se puso en pie y entró en la habitación de su hijo. Estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Sam se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. A pesar de todo, siempre se sentía mejor cuando abrazaba a su hijo.

>>Lo siento, Alex- murmuró- Tienes razón.

El niño no contestó, pero se dejó abrazar.

>>Si me prometes que te irás a la cama y no le abrirás a nadie, iré a hablar con Luka¿vale? Pero tienes que prometérmelo.

Alex asintió.

>>Te lo prometo. Vete ya.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Diez menos cuarto de la noche.

Luka había pasado cinco minutos parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento, con el abrigo doblado sobre el brazo, dudando si salir para ver a Sam, hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, o volver al sofá y dejarlo todo como estaba. Y si finalmente se había decidido a salir a la calle para terminar con aquello, no lo había hecho con su plena razón, simplemente había pensado "bueno, vamos allá".

Sin embargo, al llegar a la esquina, cuando apenas si había recorrido cincuenta metros, se encontró cara a cara con alguien que le saludó. Alguien a quien no esperaba ver en absoluto.

>>Hola.

Era Nora. La misma Nora que había contribuido a destrozarle el día y que, sin embargo, ahora parecía muy diferente. Suavemente maquillada, con el cabello alisado, vestida con una chaqueta larga de piel y una bufanda azul que le favorecía al tono de su rostro. Sonreía. Y para qué mentir, estaba guapa. Bastante guapa.

Luka se sorprendió pensando en ella de forma diferente y se lamentó de no haberse quedado en casa. No quería que pasara nada. Esta vez no, con ella no.

>>Hola- contestó él.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un segundo, él un poco cortado, ella divertida. Era una escena patética. Luka decidió ponerle fin a aquello.

>>¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

Se arrepintió al momento. Aquello no había sonado demasiado bien.

>>Vuelvo a casa- contestó Nora, sin darle mayor importancia.

>>Ah. ¿Ya ha terminado tu copa de bienvenida?

Nora asintió.

>>Sí. Es que al final, como todos trabajamos mañana temprano, hemos decidido adelantarlo. Supongo que no ibas hacia allí¿no?- dijo.

Luka se sintió tentado a decir que sí, a quedar bien con ella. Pero luego se dijo que no tenía por qué.

¿O sí? La verdad era que se sentía un poco culpable de lo ocurrido por la mañana, después de la conversación con Carter y de haber reflexionado sobre ello, había cambiado de opinión. Nora no había sido la causante de todo. Él tampoco lo había hecho demasiado bien, y por eso debía disculparse... aunque no le gustara en absoluto hacerlo.

>>Oye, Nora... Creo que te debo una disculpa.- dijo armándose de valor.

Ella le miró, un poco sorprendida. Parecía que no lo esperaba. Pero se sobrepuso, sonrió y contestó con gran naturalidad:

>>Creo que más bien me debes un café.

>>¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Nora se ensanchó.

>>Un café. Es mucho más útil que una disculpa¿no? Y ya que no has venido a mi "copa de bienvenida", como tú la llamas, podrías invitarme a algo ahora.

Luka dudó.

>>Bueno, la verdad es que...

Se interrumpió. De repente ya no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a Sam. Ella no querría hablarle, y no se sentía con ánimos para suplicar en su puerta. Tal vez era mejor arreglarlo todo con Nora y después, cuando al menos una cosa fuera bien en su vida, ir y hablar con Sam, llamarla, o quizá esperar a verla al día siguiente en el County.

>>La verdad es que es un buen momento- terminó la frase- Hay un cafetería por aquí cerca¿te parece bien?

Nora asintió.

>>No estará mal conocer un sitio nuevo.

Poco después, los dos conversaban sentados a una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, al fondo del local.

>>Me han hablado de ti- dijo Nora entonces- Sobre lo de esta mañana. Me han explicado lo que pasaba... y lo siento.

>>¿Sobre qué?- preguntó él extrañado, temiendo que Carter hubiera inventado cualquier excusa estúpida para justificar su comportamiento.

>>Sobre tu novia. ¿Habéis cortado, no?

Luka asintió con cierto alivio. Por un momento había esperado cualquier cosa.

>>Bueno, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar- dijo, intentando quitarle importancia, pero sonó muy poco consolador.

>>No digas eso. ¿Por qué tenéis los hombres que fingir que estas cosas no os afectan? Estabas bastante susceptible. Y es normal. Yo lo comprendo- replicó ella.

Le miraba de una manera muy dulce, como si quisiera demostrarle su apoyo. No parecía en absoluto la misma persona que había conocido a las ocho de la mañana de ese mismo día, la misma que le recriminaba que le hubiera manchado la camisa. Luka se preguntó cuántas cosas más le habían contado sobre él. Tal vez esa era la razón de que hubiera cambiado de parecer.

>>Estás diferente- no pudo resistirse a comentar.

>>¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella extrañada.

>>No sé... de repente estás tan amable, cuando esta mañana parecía que me odiabas.

>>Lo de esta mañana no fue objetivo- se disculpó ella- Yo estaba nerviosa porque era mi primer día, tú también tenías tus razones. Tómatelo como si hubiéramos empezado de nuevo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

>>¿Ha sido Carter, verdad?

Nora tuvo que asentir. No le miró directamente, sólo removió su café con aire distraído y respondió:

>>Digamos que tú has sido el tema central de nuestra reunión.

Luka suspiró. Debía de haberlo imaginado. Tenía que haberse presentado allí al menos para evitar que las chicas se fueran demasiado de la lengua. Ahora no podía imaginarse qué ideas le habrían metido a Nora en la cabeza... o tal vez lo sabía demasiado bien.

>>No sabía que te habías liado con la mitad del personal femenino del County- comentó entonces Nora, conteniendo una carcajada.

>>Fue una mala racha. No sabía lo que hacía- intentó justificarse Luka, mientras rogaba mentalmente para poder cambiar de tema.

>>Vamos, seamos sinceros, eso no es excusa. El sexo no es forma de llenar un vacío espiritual. Es como utilizar una línea erótica como psicólogo.

Luka apartó la vista, repentinamente avergonzado. A pesar de la curiosa manera de expresarlo, sabía que Nora tenía razón. Durante esa época había vagado como un idiota de chica en chica, y tenía que admitir que eso no le había llenado para nada. En el Congo, y después con Sam, parecía haber llegado a estar en paz consigo mismo. Pero ahora la relación había terminado, Weaver le mataría si volvía a marcharse a África de un día para otro (ya había bastante con Carter y sus continuas visitas a Kem) y tenía miedo de volverse a sentir solo, sin encontrarle un sentido a su vida; a regresar a ese "vacío" que también había denominado Nora. Tenía miedo de volver a cometer los mismos errores y quizá por eso aquel día había sido tan difícil de afrontar.

>>También me han dicho cosas buenas- continuó ella al ver su reacción- No te preocupes, me he llevado una buena impresión.

Sonrió.

>>Me pareces una persona muy interesante. Y muy fuerte. Lo de tu familia y todo eso... no te creas que tanta gente puede superarlo como tú lo has hecho.

Él se obligó a asentir, pero sabía que en parte no era cierto. No estaba totalmente superado, eso era imposible. Sólo estaba dormido en alguna parte, y de vez en cuando despertaba y hacía regresar todo aquello. Pero no era un tema fácil de comentar ni siquiera con los más allegados, por tanto, con Nora ni se lo planteó. Simplemente decidió dar la vuelta al asunto.

>>Ya veo que lo sabes todo de mí, así que ahora te toca hablar a ti- dijo.

>>¿Yo? No tengo nada que contar. Ni secretos escandalosos ni nada parecido.

Luka la miraba. Su expresión había cambiado, aunque por un momento le había visto abatido, de repente estaba divirtiéndose con la conversación.

>>Bueno- comenzó ella- Vengo de San Francisco, si es lo que querías saber.

>>Ah. ¿Y dónde dices que trabajabas?

>>No lo he dicho- bromeó ella, antes de responder- En una clínica de desintoxicación.

Luka puso los ojos en blanco. Por fin lo comprendía todo.

>>Ahora entiendo lo del éxtasis. Eras una experta en el tema.

>>¿Sí¿Me habrías hecho caso si lo hubieras sabido?

Él no respondió. Se había encontrado con un buen elemento, que sabía lo que tenía que decir y cómo decirlo para causar un buen efecto. Muy lista. Pensó que sería mejor ir a por otra pregunta.

>>¿Y cómo decidiste venir aquí?

Nora se encogió de hombros.

>>Muy sencillo. Mi contrato terminó hace tres meses, desde entonces llevo enviando mi currículum como loca a todos los hospitales que conocía... y me contestasteis vosotros.

>>¿Conocías el County?- preguntó él extrañado.

>>Sí- respondió Nora, y añadió en un tono algo melancólico- Estuve saliendo con un chico que trabajaba allí. Nos conocimos donde yo trabajaba, en un seminario sobre tratamiento a pacientes toxicómanos... no sé si sabrás quién es. ¿Dave Malluci?

Luka tardó unos segundos en dar crédito a lo que había oído. Después lo recordó todo: un seminario en California, en el mes de julio, Malluci había regresado alardeando de haber pasado unas increíbles vacaciones gratuitas; sol, playa, una chica... pero nunca habría imaginado que era Nora. No parecía la clase de chica que su antiguo compañero buscaba.

>>¿Malluci¿De verdad estuviste saliendo con él?- dijo sin poder hacerse cargo aún.

>>Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

>>Nada, que... - Luka buscó la mejor manera de explicarse; era demasiado inteligente, demasiado sensata para el tipo habitual de las amiguitas de Malluci- que no parece tu tipo.

>>No lo era- respondió ella resignada- Duramos apenas dos meses. Las relaciones a distancia no son fáciles, y él tampoco era el paradigma de la madurez, de modo que...

Nora sacudió la cabeza como intentando olvidarlo y tomó un sorbo de su café. Al hacerlo miró distraídamente su reloj de pulsera y su rostro dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

>>¿Las once y media? No me lo puedo creer.

>>Créaselo, señorita- dijo la camarera- Vamos a cerrar.

Luka se puso en pie y comenzó a ponerse su abrigo.

>>Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo.

Cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Nora y se sintió mejor por un momento, como si hubiera respirado un aire nuevo, diferente, y hubiera logrado olvidar todos los problemas que le rondaban desde el día anterior. Dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se sintió tentado a ayudar a Nora a ponerse el abrigo, pero recordó que algunas chicas no se lo tomaban demasiado bien. El feminismo había acabado con la caballerosidad, pensó, y luego concluyó que, de momento, aquel acercamiento habría sido excesivo.

Los dos salieron de la cafetería con la reja a medio cerrar. Después permanecieron en silencio un segundo, el uno frente al otro.

>>Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el County- dijo Nora- ¿Mañana trabajas, no?

Él asintió.

>>Tengo libre el lunes y el martes empiezo de noches, justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarme a trabajar por las mañanas- suspiró- Es lo malo de este trabajo.

>>Ya, olvidaba que también tendré que coger ese ritmo.

Luka sonrió. Pobre chica. Aún le quedaba mucho por ver.

>>Bueno- dijo ella- Me voy a casa. Hasta mañana.

Acababa de dar media vuelta para marcharse cuando él la detuvo.

>>¿Vas andando¿Sola?- le dijo.

Ella asintió un poco extrañada.

>>¿Pasa algo?

>>Sí, que esto es Chicago y no deberías ir sola a estas horas.

>>Vivo más o menos cerca, no me pasará nada- le tranquilizó ella.

>>Te acompaño- Nora abrió la boca para decirle que no era necesario, pero él no la dejó hablar- No lo discutas. Vamos juntos y ya está.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un poco sorprendida, pero le dejó ponerse a su altura. Los dos caminaron unos pasos en silencio.

>>Tengo mis razones para hacer esto- dijo Luka entonces- Verás, una vez iba con una amiga e intentaron atracarnos.

>>¿Con Abby? Conozco la historia- le aclaró ella.

A él no le costó adivinar quién se lo había contado. Iba a tener que hablar muy en serio con algunos compañeros al día siguiente.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Doce y cinco de la noche.

El piso de Nora no estaba tan cerca como ella pretendía, pero tal vez tampoco demasiado lejos. Con tranquilidad se tardaban unos veinticinco minutos en llegar desde la cafetería donde habían estado, y esos veinticinco minutos habían bastado para terminar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Conversación distendida, nada más, pero había habido un acercamiento. Un acercamiento innegable.

Nora hizo su propuesta antes de que se detuvieran frente al portal.

>>¿Quieres subir? Me gustaría enseñarte el piso.

Luka se sintió un poco extraño e indeciso antes de responder. ¿Estaba intentando ella justo lo que él trataba de evitar?

>>No es una pregunta tan complicada. Te estoy proponiendo que veas mi apartamento, sólo eso- insistió ella al verle dudar.

>>Lo cierto es que no estoy muy seguro si...

Aquello era absurdo. Forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

>>Lo siento. Tal vez otro día.

Nora tuvo que resignarse. Se encogió de hombros, mirándole, esperando que cambiara de opinión, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

>>Bueno. No importa. Hasta mañana.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y dio media vuelta para entrar en el portal, fingiendo que no había tenido importancia, pero en el fondo, aunque ella intentara negarlo, se había hecho ilusiones de que aquello no terminara tan pronto. Era su primera noche en Chicago, quería seguir conociendo a la gente, y la "copa de bienvenida" había sido un poco corta. Luka había aparecido como segunda opción, había resultado ser una excelente persona, y no quería que se fuera. Todavía no.

Él volvió a dudar al verla marcharse. La verdad, se sentía cómodo con ella, podía sincerarse hasta cierto punto, y además, lo peor de todo, no quería regresar a casa a enfrentarse a la soledad, a volver a los mismos pensamientos. Nora al menos le hacía olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Y a veces era más fácil hablar con un desconocido, que no tenía información para juzgar... aunque en fin, Nora supiera más de él que él mismo.

>>Bueno, si tienes mucho interés... - se decidió él.

Nora sonrió.

>>Sabía que al final dirías que sí- dijo.

>>Sólo subo porque tú insistes- contestó él- A pesar de lo que piensas sobre todo el rollo de la línea erótica y el psicólogo...

>>Era una broma, no te pongas así- le interrumpió Nora.

En aquel momento sintió una gota sobre su cara. Miró al cielo y vio que estaba empezando a llover. Luka la imitó y concluyó que ahora, quisiera o no, sería mejor subir.

El piso de Nora era el sexto. Cuando entraron la tormenta ya se había desatado, y ella se había dejado una ventana abierta que golpeaba en el pasillo, así que fue corriendo a cerrarla y dejó a Luka un par de segundos solo en el salón. Él recorrió con la vista el salón, en donde desembocaba la puerta de entrada, y se sintió cómodo a pesar de que aparte de los muebles aún no había nada. Se notaba que la chica todavía estaba instalándose. Cruzó el salón y se acercó a la ventana. Se asomó desde el otro lado del cristal y vio, a través de la lluvia, la silueta del río deslizándose a través de la ciudad.

>>Tienes muy buenas vistas- dijo al oír entrar a Nora.

>>Ya. Y las vistas se pagan, te lo aseguro- dijo, acercándose a él. Pronto se situó a su lado junto a la ventana y perdió la mirada en la calle, igual que él- Pero me gusta. Necesito ver el agua, me recuerda a California, al mar.

Se detuvo al ver que Luka no respondía.

>>Bueno, tal vez sea una tontería pero así me siento un poco más en casa.

>>No, lo comprendo- respondió él- Yo también echo de menos el mar.

>>Ah¿hay playa en... donde tu vivías?

Él sonrió y le dirigió la mirada por primera vez desde que habían entrado al apartamento.

>>En Zagreb. Sí.

>>Lo siento, estoy fatal de geografía- se disculpó Nora- Ya la odiaba en el colegio, me faltó tiempo para dejarla.

>>No importa- contestó él, quitándole importancia.

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo. Nora intentó romper el hielo de nuevo.

>>Pues sí que está lloviendo- comentó- Ya debería cambiar el tiempo, se supone que estamos en primavera¿no?

>>El año pasado nevó por estas fechas- le respondió Luka- Este año casi hace buen tiempo, así que no te quejes.

Ella le miró y esbozó una sonrisa sorprendida. Nunca habría imaginado acabar en un sitio donde nevaba en abril. Al menos, la gente parecía cálida... a su manera. Aprovechando que Luka seguía pendiente de la lluvia, le observó de reojo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que le encontraba muy atractivo. Bueno, no hacía falta fijarse demasiado para descubrir por qué había tenido la oportunidad de enrollarse con la mitad de las mujeres del County. Probablemente ellas tampoco habían puesto muchos impedimentos, al fin y al cabo la oportunidad de estar con un tipo como Luka no se tenía todos los días.

De repente, Nora sacudió la cabeza. Sus pensamientos habían cambiado de una forma muy curiosa: por la mañana pensaba que aquel hombre era insoportable, y ahora todo lo contrario. Se forzó a olvidarlo.

>>Escucha- dijo entonces, casi sin ser consciente- Lo que he dicho antes sobre el sexo y el vacío espiritual... mejor no me hagas mucho caso.

>>No pasa nada- contestó él- Es un buen argumento. "_Touché"_.

>>Bueno, sólo he pensado en cómo me sentiría yo si hubiera estado en lugar de esas mujeres. Me sentiría utilizada.

Luka asintió con la cabeza. Comprendía lo que quería decir, pero en aquel momento no había pensado en ello. O tal vez sí, pero necesitaba de tal manera olvidarse de todo lo demás por unos minutos que había caído en la vieja frase de "el fin justifica los medios".

>>Supongo que fue un poco egoísta de mi parte- dijo- y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, cómo seguir adelante...

Se interrumpió. No sabía cómo hacerle comprender cómo se había sentido por entonces. Probablemente Nora nunca había pasado por esa clase de crisis, por suerte, aunque por eso mismo no podía entenderlo. De todas formas, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Ya le había dicho que lamentaba mucho haberse comportado así, y además era algo que nunca volvería a hacer. Decidió callarse y seguir mirando la lluvia y el río.

>>Perdona- oyó la voz de Nora suavemente, en tono bajo, junto a él- No quiero que pienses que tienes que excusarte, en el fondo qué más me da, no es asunto mío.

Luka se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. Una sonrisa un poco triste. Sintió ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no había sido nada, sólo el producto de un mal día, pero aquel acercamiento no era fácil ni adecuado. Sin embargo necesitaba responderle con un gesto de cariño, para hacerla saber que todo estaba bien. Vio el mechón de cabello que le caía a Nora sobre el ojo derecho, el que ella había apartado varias veces a lo largo de la tarde, alargó la mano lentamente hacia su rostro y se lo retiró, peinándoselo hacia atrás con los dedos. Ella se estremeció y sonrió a medias, entre nerviosa y sorprendida por aquel gesto. Fue a decir algo, pero desistió. No había nada que decir. Luka retrocedió un poco, temiendo que a ella no le hubiera gustado, y abrió la boca para disculparse.

Nora no le dejó. Se acercó a él, y poniéndose de puntillas, sin pensarlo siquiera para no arrepentirse, le besó. Fue un beso corto, robado, inconsciente. Duró apenas unos segundos y después se separaron sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos.

Aquello había sido extraño. Irracional. Puro instinto. Luka también se dejó llevar, llevó su mano hasta la nuca de ella y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí para volverla a besar, esta vez de forma más apasionada. Nora le dejó que bajara hasta su cuello y siguiera besándola, mientras ella hundía los dedos en su pelo y lo acariciaba. No debió de durar mucho más de dos minutos, pero ellos habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Entonces, Nora sintió las manos de él a la altura de su cintura, en el dobladillo de su camiseta para quitársela, y recuperó el control. Después de tanto hablar sobre el tema habían acabado cayendo en lo mismo. Se había sentido muy bien en los últimos minutos, pero algo le decía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se apartó bruscamente de Luka y se arregló la ropa.

>>No deberíamos seguir con esto- dijo.

Él la miró extrañado por un segundo, pero después lo comprendió todo. Suspiró. No podía ser... se había repetido que eso no podía ocurrir, y sí había ocurrido, de repente, sin pensarlo. Recordó a Sam y se reprochó a sí mismo: si realmente quería arreglarlo todo con ella, estaba haciendo justo lo contrario a lo que tenía que hacer, intentando olvidarla en los brazos de otra.

>>Acabamos de conocernos- continuaba Nora- y además tú acabas de romper con tu novia, puede que lo estés haciendo por despecho y eso no sería justo... para ninguno de los tres.

Él lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero todo había ocurrido muy rápido, inesperadamente, no se había parado a reflexionar sobre ello. Giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Nora, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Lo había estropeado todo. La intimidad tan sencilla que había surgido con Nora, sin intenciones de ir más allá, había acabado cruzando el límite.

>>Lo siento. Debería irme a casa- dijo, intentando no encontrar su mirada.

Cruzó el salón hacia la puerta de entrada pensando en su error. ¿Cómo podía haber caído en lo mismo otra vez¿Sólo porque Nora había sido comprensiva, o había sentido algo más¿Era por despecho, como ella había sugerido? No lo creía, no lo sentía así, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad.

>>¿Cómo te vas a ir¿Con la tormenta?- le preguntó ella.

Luka se volvió.

>>Buscaré un taxi.

>>A estas horas y con este tiempo no encontrarás ninguno.

>>¿Pues qué me sugieres que haga?- preguntó él, molesto. Se sentía incómodo y lo único que quería era marcharse de allí.

Nora se apartó el pelo del rostro, también incómoda, pero se armó de valor para hablar.

>>Oye, sé que lo de hace un momento ha sido un error... un impulso, pero no tiene por qué terminar con nada. Lo estábamos pasando bien esta noche, como amigos. Esto ha pasado y ya está, no podemos volverlo atrás.

Luka asintió y volvió a avanzar hacia ella.

>>Lo sé.

>>¿Entonces todo bien¿Lo olvidamos?

>>Claro, sólo es que... todo esto es un poco raro. Y de todas formas tengo que volver a casa- respondió Luka- Aunque llueva.

Ella sonrió.

>>Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Puedes quedarte a dormir. En el sofá, ya sé que no es muy grande pero creo que te irá bien.

Luka negó con la cabeza. Aquello ya era el colmo.

>>No, gracias. Buscaré un taxi.

>>¿Qué pasa¿No lo habíamos olvidado todo?

>>Compréndelo, Nora- dijo él- Esto es muy incómodo, hemos estado a punto de...

>>Hay una puerta entre nosotros dos que no pienso abrir, y seguro que tú tampoco. No va a pasar nada si no queremos.

Él dudó. Seguía siendo extraño, inusual, pero lógico. No iba a pasar nada si ellos dos no querían que pasara, y lo cierto era que tampoco le apetecía salir a empaparse en la tormenta. Quizá Nora tenía razón, la solución era fácil. Sólo dormir aquella noche, y después todo habría terminado. Habría sido una aventura de una noche que no llegó a consumarse. Como se solía decir, un día se reirían acordándose de aquella historia.

>>Está bien.- accedió.

Ella asintió, tan calmada como si todo lo ocurrido no hubiera sido nada.

>>Iré a por unas mantas. ¿Quieres que te deje una camiseta para dormir o algo?

>>¿De Malluci?- bromeó Luka.

>>No guardo ropa de mis ex - contestó ella- Son camisetas deportivas, valen tanto para hombre como para mujer.

>>No importa, dormiré con lo puesto, gracias.

>>Como quieras.

Nora desapareció en dirección al dormitorio, a por las mantas. Luka la vio alejarse tras la puerta del dormitorio y se sentó en el sofá.

A pesar de todo, sabía que no olvidaría lo que había pasado tan fácilmente.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 

Seis y media de la mañana.

Nora había preferido esperar lo máximo posible para salir de su dormitorio aquella mañana. Sí, había ido al baño, se había duchado, y a pesar de ser tan temprano ya estaba lista para salir. Pero cruzar la puerta del salón, donde Luka estaba durmiendo, era muy violento. Se sentía incómoda de pasear por su propia casa. Qué ironía.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el sofá, sin hacer ruido para no despertarle. Le hacía ilusión verle dormido, por alguna extraña razón. Rodeó el sofá y se sentó en una silla de cara a éste, lo que le permitía ver la escena perfectamente, como si fuera una película. Él estaba de lado, encogido en algo parecido a una posición fetal, con su pelo oscuro cayéndole desordenado sobre la frente, los ojos dulcemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, respirando de forma acompasada. Estaba profundamente dormido, incluso daba pena pensar que en unos minutos tendría que despertarle, ya que ambos entraban de turno a las ocho. "Trabajar un domingo, y con este tiempo" se lamentó Nora, mirando a la ventana, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo desde la noche.

Volvió a mirar a Luka y sonrió involuntariamente. A pesar de todo, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido increíble... fascinante.

En ese momento él abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, aún medio dormido, intentando situarse. Encontró a Nora sentada frente a él, completamente vestida, y se alarmó.

>>¿Qué pasa¿Qué hora es?- preguntó incorporándose.

>>No te preocupes, es muy temprano, sólo las seis y media. Sólo es que todavía estoy con la hora de California, y no soy de las que le gusta quedarse en la cama cuando ya se han despertado.

Él asintió y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá. Pero de repente recordó y volvió a levantarse.

>>Tal vez ya sí que debería irme- dijo.

>>No importa, ya llevas seis horas aquí, si quieres dormir media hora más a mí me da igual- le tranquilizó ella.

>>En serio, creo que ya he abusado bastante de tu confianza.

Cuando terminó la frase, le sonó mal. Se frotó los ojos intentando terminar de desperezarse y empujó las mantas para internarse en la helada primavera de Chicago. Apenas pudo reprimir las ganas de volver a tumbarse otra vez.

>>Quizá debí dejar la calefacción puesta- dijo Nora, dándose cuenta del cambio brusco de temperatura.

>>No pasa nada. Cuando vives aquí, tienes que acabar acostumbrándote.

Se levantó para buscar sus pantalones y justo cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de exhibirse ante Nora sólo con la ropa interior. A media noche había decidido que los vaqueros no eran muy cómodos para dormir y se los había quitado_ (Pequeño regalo para todas las enamoradas de Luka, incluida yo XD)_. Se giró lentamente para ver la reacción de la chica y vio que no mostraba ninguna emoción, o al menos lo fingía estupendamente.

>>Lo siento, yo... - intentó disculparse.

Ella se limitó a contener un ataque de risa. Nunca habría imaginado que eso le fuera a ocurrir. Hacía siglos de la última vez que había estado con un chico, y desde entonces ningún hombre había pisado su casa... hasta esa noche. Al pensar en ello recordó algo importante que quería decirle a Luka y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

>>Escucha... desde ayer quería comentarte que normalmente no hago esto.

>>¿El qué?

>>Ya sabes... traer chicos a mi casa el primer día que les conozco. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice. Eso es todo.

Él sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento afirmativo. La entendía. Quería dejarle claro que aquello había sido una casualidad y que seguramente no se repetiría nunca.

>>No te preocupes, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que esto fuera a volver a pasar- la tranquilizó él.

>>Al menos por el momento- concluyó ella.

Luka cambió de expresión al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Por el momento? Se dirigió a Nora sin poder disimular su desconcierto, por lo que ella se echó a reír y le dijo rápidamente:

>>Era broma. Puedes respirar tranquilo.

Él suspiró, soltando el aire que había retenido por un segundo. Aquello estaba resultando más confuso de lo que él podía soportar, demasiados sentimientos en sólo dos días. Primero la ruptura con Sam, luego el encuentro con Nora, la escena de la noche... sería mejor que se aclarara él solo antes de empezar de nuevo. Guardar ausencias por un tiempo, por así decirlo.

>>¿Quieres desayunar algo?- oyó entonces la voz de la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

>>No, ahora sí que me voy- dijo él mirando su reloj de pulsera- Tengo que ir a casa, ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de entrar.

>>Claro- dijo ella entonces, y se puso en pie- Entonces te llevo en mi coche.

>>No, de verdad, no hace falta.

>>Insisto. Llevo levantada desde las cinco y media de la mañana, no tengo otra cosa que hacer- vio que Luka iba a negarse de nuevo y no le dejó- ¿Qué pasa, eres de esos tíos que se sienten incómodos si una chica les lleva? No me esperaba eso de ti.

Buen argumento, pensó él. Definitivamente esa chica empezaba a caerle bien.

>>De acuerdo.- aceptó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Más tarde, Luka acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo mientras Nora curioseaba por el apartamento. No parecía especialmente peligrosa y de momento no se había oído golpes ni cristales rotos, así que podía dejarla dar una vuelta por el piso tranquilamente. Le había dicho que podía tomarse un café o coger lo que quisiera de la cocina mientras él terminaba de prepararse, y al parecer ella le había tomado la palabra. Se la oía moverse por la cocina. Luka se sintió un poco avergonzado al recordar que no tenía casi nada en la nevera, pero al fin y al cabo ella ya debía de estar acostumbrada a trabajar en turnos de doce horas y no tener tiempo ni para ir de compras... o al menos más le valía irse habituando si quería seguirel ritmodel County.

Justo cuando él estaba acabando de vestirse, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Qué raro. ¿Quién iba a visitarle a las siete y media de la mañana? Se abrochó el último botón de la camisa y salió a abrir. Y al otro lado de la puerta encontró a alguien que nunca habría esperado ver en ese momento.

Carter.

>>Hola- le dijo él.

>>Hola- le respondió Luka- ¿Qué haces aquí?

>>Nada, sólo que... me pareció que ayer no estabas demasiado bien y he pensado que podíamos desayunar juntos y hablar.

>>Gracias, pero... - Luka se había quedado un poco sorprendido y no sabía cómo responder- no creo que me haga falta.

Carter asintió.

>>Pues podrías habérmelo dicho y me habría quedado durmiendo quince minutos más.- bromeó- Bueno, ya no importa. Te invito de todas maneras. Por una vez que no tenemos que darnos tanta prisa...

Entonces cazó a Luka mirando hacia atrás, en dirección a la cocina. De repente todo estuvo claro, su actitud tan extraña, los esfuerzos por hacer que se fuera tan pronto. Había una chica. Escondida en alguna parte del apartamento.

>>Dios- murmuró Carter- ¿Otra vez¿No te parece que hace demasiado poco que cortaste con...?

Se interrumpió al ver que Nora entraba en la habitación. Habría imaginado a cualquier chica, a cualquiera, menos a ella. Después del discurso que Luka había soltado sobre ella la tarde anterior, lo último que había pensado era encontrarla allí, en esa actitud que obviaba lo que había ocurrido.

Hola- saludó ella, despreocupada. Al ver la tensión entre los dos hombres, volvió a la cocina y decidió dejarles hablar.

Luka intentó explicarse en cuanto ella desapareció de la escena. No quería malentendidos, eso ya habría sido el colmo. Miró a Carter buscando las palabras más convincentes y que más verdaderas parecieran, que desmintieran lo que parecía una verdad tan segura. Pero éste le miraba con reprobación, como preguntándose cómo podía haber hecho aquello, con una chica que no tenía nada que ver con el resto de la historia.

>>Esto no es lo que parece. No ha pasado nada- dijo Luka antes de dejarle hablar.

>>Escucha, Kovac, creo que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Y sé que no eres de los que desaprovechan una oportunidad. ¿Pero estás seguro de que lo que has hecho está bien¿No piensas que...?

Nora volvió a irrumpir en la habitación. Volvió a mirarles y preguntó:

>>¿Pasa algo?

>>No, nada-respondió Carter- Sólo había venido a...

Miró a Luka.

>>A invitarnos a desayunar- terminó éste la frase.

>>Qué bien- dijo Nora entonces, un poco recelosa todavía porque notaba algo extraño entre ellos- ¿Yo también puedo ir?

>>Claro- afirmó Carter e intentó bromear- Supongo que me lo puedo permitir.

>>Pues gracias- dijo ella.

>>Entonces vámonos o se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo Carter.

Nora salió la primera intentando ignorar que allí estaba ocurriendo algo. Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fueron las miradas que Carter le dirigía hasta que salieron.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo8**

Doce y veinte de la mañana.

>>No entiendo por qué no lo admites. Venga ya, di que te has enrollado con ella y acabemos el interrogatorio de una vez. Por negarlo no vas a evitar que haya sucedido, así que... - dijo Carter.

Había arrastrado a Luka a la salita durante un momento libre para intentar sonsacarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y éste intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerle comprender que en realidad no había pasado nada.

>>No me enrollé con ella. No pasó nada. Ya te he contado la historia y eso es todo.- repitió Luka por enésima vez.

>>Pues la verdad es que no es una historia muy convincente.

>>Vale, no lo creas si no quieres, pero es cierto. ¿Qué pasa, tan cotilla te estás volviendo que ahora también te interesa con quién paso la noche?

Carter le miró extrañado.

>>¿Por qué lo dices?

>>Primero, por lo que estás insistiendo para que te cuente los detalles de anoche, y segundo por todo lo que le contasteis a Nora sobre mí. ¿Os lo pasasteis bien?

Tuvo que soportar que Carter se echara a reír con ese comentario. Nunca habría pensado que salir la noche anterior hubiera sido un error tan grande. Y sobre todo cuando lo que le había hecho salir era hablar con Sam...

Dios, no, pensó al recordar su verdadero propósito. Había salido para ver a Sam, tal vez para arreglar las cosas, y de repente se había encontrado con Nora y sus planes habían cambiado. No había vuelto a acordarse de ello hasta ahora, catorce horas más tarde. Cualquier posibilidad de al menos quedar cordialmente con Sam estaba a punto de morir. Tenía que encontrarla y hablar con ella antes de que los rumores se extendieran o todo se habría acabado. Si es que no se había acabado ya.

>>Fueron las chicas- se explicó Carter- Te dije que tenías que venir, que no podía controlarlas yo solo.

>>Escucha- le dijo Luka entonces- Te juro por lo que más quieras que no me acosté con Nora. Te lo juro. Y además te pido que no le digas una palabra a nadie antes de que yo pueda hablar con Sam y explicárselo todo.

>>Bueno, pero esto suena cada vez más a que me estás mintiendo.

Entonces la puerta de la salita se abrió y Abby asomó la cabeza.

>>Nos traen un accidente de tráfico. Ford contra moto. Y uno no llevaba casco.- vio que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba y preguntó- ¿De qué estabais hablando?

>>Nada importante- respondió Carter saliendo de la habitación.

Luka suspiró aliviado. De momento el secreto estaba a salvo. Salió también y Abby le siguió.

>>Lo siento si te molestó lo que dijimos de ti anoche- se disculpó.

Él se volvió. Curiosamente ya no le sorprendía.

>>Así que ahora también escuchas detrás de las puertas. Perfecto.

>>Sólo lo he oído por casualidad- replicó ella. No parecía muy arrepentida.

>>Pues si lo has oído todo, por favor, no digas nada.

Abby empezó a adelantarse. Las ambulancias estaban llegando.

>>No te hagas ilusiones. Ya sabes cómo van las cosas aquí. Todo el mundo se entera de todo. – concluyó.

Luka suspiró. Desgraciadamente ella estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

>>Varón, 40 años, lo encontramos inconsciente. Tensión3-7 ytraumatismo craneal.No llevaba casco.

Nora miró el rostroensangrentado del hombre y respiró hondo. En su anterior trabajo apenas tenía que enfrentarse a casos como ése. Tendría que volver a acostumbrarse aello y desempolvar los viejos recuerdos de sus tiempos de estudiante. Y así, de repente, no parecía nada fácil.

>>Bien, a Trauma 1- dijo.

>>Éste es mío- dijo al mismo tiempo una voz masculina y desconocida a sus espaldas, y después añadió- ¿Nos conocemos?

>>Me temo que no- contestó ella- Soyla doctoraEvans. Y creo que no me vendrá mal un poco de ayuda.

>>Greg Pratt- se presentó él mientras entraban en la sala de trauma.

Una vez dentro, todo era como siempre: no había tiempo para dudar, sólo pensar y actuar rápido. Y Pratt estaba mucho más hecho a ese trabajo que ella.

>>Chuny, dos unidades de cero negativo y ve pidiendo un TAC- dijo, y miró al paciente- ¿Cómo está la saturación?

>>Ochenta y dos- anunció Nora, intentando concentrarse al máximo- ¿Intubamos o...?

>>Probaremos con el balón primero. Consigue un portátil de rayos y mira a ver si hay hemorragias intrabdominales.

Ella se dispuso a hacerlo, abrió la camisa del hombre y extendió el gel para empezar a pasar el ecógrafo. Se obligó a calmarse, sabía que eso podía hacerla cometer errores y era lo último que quería. No se veía nada anormal, al menos eso parecía ir bien.

>>Hay posible fractura craneal. Todo por no llevar el casco.- anunció Pratt- Deberíamos subirlo a TAC lo antes posible.

>>¿No deberíamos esperar a que se estabilizara?- preguntó Nora.

>>Difícil elección, o sufre una parada o se nos desangra por la cabeza.

Nora notó que sus manos temblaban al soltar el ecógrafo. Comenzó a respirar profunda y pausadamente, intentando controlarse. No podía dejar que los nervios la traicionasen. Había perdido práctica en los traumas, sí, pero siempre podía recordar experiencias previas, tres años de residencia en Urgencias en San Francisco. Tenía que recordarlas, tranquilizarse como lo hacía entonces.

>>¡Mierda, ha entrado en parada!- oyó entonces exclamar a Pratt.

No, por favor, esto no me puede pasar a mí, se repitió ella.

>>¿Inicio compresiones?- logró preguntar.

Él asintió con un gesto de la cabeza y un segundo más tarde Nora estaba en medio de un masaje cardíaco. Inútil. Estaba presionando todo lo que podía, en el ritmo correcto, y sin embargo no surtía resultado.

>>¡Desfibrilador!- se oyó decir, como si hablara desde fuera de sí misma- Carga a doscientos.

Sujetó las palas ignorando la tensión por un momento. O el estrés la volvía más eficiente o había conseguido superar su miedo inicial. Notó cómo la corrienteascendía por los cablesmientras las enfermeras preparaban al paciente para la primera descarga. Había llegado el momento. Aplicó las palas al pecho desnudo del hombre que yacía en la camilla y dijo:

>>¡Fuera!

La corriente pasó sin ningún resultado. Intentémoslo otra vez, pensó. Cargó de nuevo. Aplicó las palas. Fuera. Otra vez nada. Siguió durante veinte minutos más sin resultado.

>>Asistolia- dijo Pratt en tono de frustración, aunque siguió con las compresiones.

El pitido del monitor le atravesó los oídos. El sonido del fracaso. De la muerte. Dejó a un lado el desfibrilador y cerró los ojos, emocionalmente agotada.

>>Alto compresiones. Llevamos más de veinte minutos. Hora de la muerte 12:45 AM.

Nora se quitó los guantes de látex con rabia y los tiró a la papelera. Era el primer paciente que perdía en años. Ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al hacerte responsable de la vida (o de la muerte) de una persona. Se tragó las ganas de soltar una palabra improcedente y avanzó hacia la puerta.

>>Tienes que firmar el certificado de defunción-le dijoPratt.

>>Encárgate tú¿puedes?- respondió ella.

Empujó las puertas con más fuerza de la debida, intentando quizá descargar su ira, y desapareció por el pasillo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Una y media de la tarde.

>>Bueno, esto ya casi está- murmuró Luka terminando de suturar el corte en el brazo de otra de los implicados en el accidente- Pase por aquí dentro de una semana y le quitaremos los puntos.

Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de la paciente, una señora bastante mayor con gesto cansado y preocupado. Ella eludió su mirada y preguntó en voz baja:

>>¿Doctor?

>>¿Sí?

>>¿Cómo está aquel hombre de la moto¿Y su hijo? Le juro que no tuve tiempo de frenar, si no...

Él no respondió. No lo sabía, y de cualquier forma tenía la sensación de que no había ido bien. Prefería no ser él quien se lo contara teniendo en cuenta que la señora había sido la causante del accidente. Probablemente había sido la edad, la falta de reflejos... pero había ocurrido y comprendía que ella estuviera preocupada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Luka se olvidó de aquello. Sam acababa de entrar a la sala de suturas, y parecía sorprendida al verle. Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que ella bajó la cabeza y preguntó, como si no hubiera pasado nada:

>>¿Puedo ayudar?

Una respuesta fría, profesional, que no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera le había saludado.

>>Sí, claro- contestó él del mismo modo- Betadine para el corte y una gasa.

Se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentado para dejar sitio a Sam, pero no salió de la habitación. Se quitó los guantes y permaneció a unos metros de ella, observándola. Y volvió a dudar de todo. ¿La quería o no¿Debía romper con ella o no? Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos se había sentido bien, seguro. Solía pasarle que mientras estaba en una relación, se entregaba al máximo y estaba satisfecho por ello. Mientras duraba, todo era perfecto. Pero luego todo acababa por una tontería, y no sabía cómo, pero cuando más intentaba arreglarlo, más lo estropeaba. Había pasado con Abby y ahora con Sam. Y tras la ruptura, mientras una parte de él mismo quería conservar a la chica, la otra se negaba a pasar por lo mismo, porque no sólo regresaría lo bueno, sino también los problemas. Tal vez soy un cobarde, pensó, pero ya me han hecho daño demasiadas veces.

>>Pues ya está- oyó decir a Sam- Le quitaremos los puntos la semana que viene si todo va bien.

La señora asintió complacida.

>>Gracias. Es usted una chica muy buena- le dijo a Sam, y luego se dirigió a Luka- Y usted también. Los dos lo han hecho muy bien.

>>No hay de qué- contestaron ellos dos al unísono.

Sam le miró sorprendida y él se limitó a sonreír.

>>¿La acompaño?- preguntó entonces ella a la paciente.

>>No, gracias- contestó ésta cogiendo su bolso- Hasta la semana que viene.

>>Muy bien. Hasta pronto.

>>Adiós- se despidió Luka también.

La señora salió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y en cuanto notó que estaban solos, Sam se apresuró a recogerlo todo, fingiendo estar más ocupada de lo que estaba. Él no hizo nada. Le estaba costando un poco arrancar, pero debía hablar con ella.

>>Sam- la llamó.

>>¿Qué?- contestó ella bruscamente, terminando de ordenar los utensilios.

>>Tenemos que hablar.

>>No tengo tiempo. Hay un montón de personas esperando ahí fuera y...

Seguía sin mirarle. Estaba sentada en el taburete, dándole la espalda.

>>Sam, mírame- insistió él.

>>Por favor, Luka, de verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto.

>>Date un respiro. Yo tengo un descanso dentro de diez minutos, hasta las dos. Podríamos comer juntos. Te invito.

>>No tengo hambre- contestó ella, con voz irritada.

>>Escucha, Sam. Sé que estás enfadada. Pero dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Vamos, comemos algo y te lo explico todo.

Entonces ella se puso en pie y le encaró. Luka se sorprendió al verle los ojos húmedos. Estaba llorando y tratando de evitar que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos. Él nunca la había visto así, siempre había tratado de mostrarse como una mujer de piedra que podía superarlo todo, y por primera vez se la veía vulnerable.

>>Dios, Sam- murmuró- Lo siento.

>>¿Que lo sientes¿Entonces por qué no te vas con tu amiguita y me dejas en paz?

>>¿Mi amiguita?- replicó él- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Ella pensó en contestarle, pero no pudo. Tragó saliva, suspiró y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Él la cogió por el brazo y la retuvo. No podía dejarla ir sin decírselo todo.

>>Suéltame, Luka- le advirtió ella.

>>¿Qué quieres decir con lo de mi amiguita?

>>¿Qué va a ser? La nueva y tú. Por favor, si lo sabe todo el hospital.

Luka la soltó suavemente. El rumor se había extendido más rápido de lo que pensaba y sería difícil convencer a Sam de lo contrario.

>>Escúchame, Sam, anoche no pasó nada. Es sólo un rumor estúpido, no les hagas caso, ya sabes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

>>¿Sí?- dijo ella en tono sarcástico. Se frotó los ojos, cansada, y decidió poner punto final a aquello.- Mira, no tienes por qué intentar ocultarlo. Lo sé todo. Os vi.

>>¿Cómo?- preguntó él sin llegar a comprender.

>>A pocos metros de tu casa. Juntos. No sé a dónde ibais...

Luka fue a interrumpirla pero ella no le dejó.

>>Ni me importa, así que no me lo cuentes- siguió hablando- Me da igual, lo que me duele es que me mientas.

>>Sam... - dijo él, incapaz de elaborar una respuesta convincente.

>>No pasa nada. Habíamos roto¿no?- dijo ella. Le temblaba la voz. - Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Luka extendió la mano por instinto y se la secó. Después pensó que a ella podía haberle molestado y la retiró. Ese tipo de contacto ya no resultaba apropiado.

>>Perdóname. Yo no quería hacerte pasar por esto. Sólo que habláramos y lo aclaráramos todo antes de hacernos más daño- se disculpó.

>>Ya. Yo también. Por eso fui a verte anoche, y vi... eso- contestó ella.

>>Lo siento- repitió Luka.

Ella le miró a los ojos y trató de sonreír.

>>No pasa nada. Soy yo. Puede que me hiciera ilusiones contigo.

Luka se sintió mal al oír aquello. Era lo mismo que le había ocurrido a él. Pensaba que iba a durar eternamente y después la decepción le hacía actuar de manera equivocada. No supo qué responder. Tan sólo se acercó a Sam y la abrazó, apenas unos segundos, ya que ella se sintió incómoda y se apartó enseguida.

>>No me hagas esto, Luka, te lo ruego- dijo.

>Perdona.

>>Dios, deja de disculparte de una vez. Haces que quede como la mala.

Él consiguió contenerse y no soltar otro "lo siento" inconscientemente. Se apartó de Sam y le dolió hacerlo. En el fondo no quería separarse, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para llegar adonde ella quería. Necesitaba aclararse consigo mismo antes de seguir adelante. Hasta el momento había perdido, de una manera u otra, a las mujeres que había querido; eso le había hecho desarrollar una especie de escudo para protegerse y hasta deshacerse de él no podría darle a Sam lo que ella le pedía. Necesitaba tiempo y ella no podía dárselo.

>>Pues ahora mismo quien se siente el malo soy yo- respondió él- Así que no te preocupes. Sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía... y puede que un día nos volvamos a encontrar. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Miró a Sam lamentándose de que aquello hubiera tenido que terminar así.

>>Y en cuanto a Alex, puede quedarse conmigo siempre que haga falta- añadió- Esto no tiene que cambiar nada para él.

>>Vaya, parece que nos estamos divorciando- trató de bromear ella, aún con la voz destemplada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

>>No, es que le prometí que podría verme siempre que quisiera a condición de que fuera a clase de matemáticas- contestó Luka.

Los dos intercambiaron una media sonrisa.

>>Así está mejor- comentó Luka- Estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes.

La observó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, como si fuera la última vez que iba a verla, a pesar de que seguirían encontrándose en el trabajo. Pero claro, ya sería distinto.

>>¿Ves? Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que hagas. - replicó Sam- Que en el último momento vuelvas a ponerte cariñoso y me digas que estoy guapa y todo ese rollo. Haces que vuelva a dudar y no puedo permitírmelo. Y tú tampoco deberías.

>>Sí- asintió él- Tienes razón.

Se quedó incómodo, sin saber qué decir, pensando si darle un último beso de despedida... en fin, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de decir sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

"_You see in the past __I had a dream, a fantasy  
I thought that we would last  
Become a little family  
Then one, two, three, four  
The years were flying by  
They soared  
And it's my gut feeling  
It's not happening for me, so... _

Let's end it on this  
Give me one last kiss  
Let's end it on this  
Let's end it on this

You see it's hard to face  
The addict that's inside of me  
I want to fill my glass up  
With you constantly  
I've been here before  
But I've never ever felt this sure  
And now I know I've been dreaming  
And your actions  
Have inspired me, so...

Let's end it on this  
Give me one last kiss  
Let's end it on this  
Let's end it on this

I open up, you ignore me  
You're not the same at all  
And if I could turn back  
The pages of time I'd rewrite you point of view  
Washed up to the shore  
Given one last chance  
To try some more  
But I'm tired, I'm freezing  
Let's stop and call it history"

_NO DOUBT- End It On This_

A/N: Bueno, me pareció que la canción iba bien con el capítulo...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Y aquí está el último capítulo de la historia... pero no os preocupéis, volveré con nuevos proyectos, eso está claro. **

**Antes de nada me gustaría dedicar este capítulo final, así como los otros nueve, a dos grupos. **

**a) Gente relacionada con fanfiction:**

**_A Eli por ser la primera en leerlo y dejar reviews. _**

_**A Paly por ser la segunda (jeje) y tenerme en vilo con su "Nueva Oportunidad".**_

_**A LadyRocket que, aunque no dejó ningún review en esta historia, sí lo hizo en "Querido hijo" y se lo agradezco también.**_

_**A todo el staff de fanfiction por darme la posibilidad de escribir.**_

**b) Gente no relacionada con fanfiction:**

**_A mi madre por ayudarme con el desarrollo de la historia. Un beso._**

_**A mi amiga Teresa por ser tan fan de ER como yo (si algún día lees esto que veas que no me he olvidado de ti).**_

_**A Goran Visnjic (Luka) y Noah Wyle (Carter) por inspirarme tanto, mejor dicho, por inspirarnos tanto a todas las que escribimos en esta página.**_

**Y después de esto, qué mejor final que terminar mi historia... **

**Capítulo 10**

Seis y diez de la tarde.

Llovía. Otra vez. No parecía que fuera a parar nunca. Nora salió del hospital y nada más ver a lo que debía enfrentarse, esbozó una sonrisa amarga. ¿Cómo era posible que después de sólo dos días ya echara tanto de menos el clima de California? No tenía paraguas y estaba lloviendo a mares. Llegar hasta su coche, aparcado a doscientos metros, ya sería una hazaña. Así que se dirigió hacia el banco de la entrada, resguardado de la tormenta, y se sentó a esperar que amainara un poco.

Estaba agotada. No sólo físicamente, lo que habría sido normal después de un día intenso y aún con el sueño cambiado, sino también psicológicamente. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar bajo tanta presión. Y además se sentía un poco deprimida. Hacía un par de horas que se había presentado delante de la esposa del hombre del accidente de moto para decirle que su marido había muerto, y había sido más difícil de lo que creía. En la clínica de desintoxicación solía hablar claramente sobre situaciones difíciles, pero casi siempre tenían arreglo. Las pocas veces que alguno de sus pacientes había muerto de sobredosis regresaba a casa destrozada.

Cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse un poco y entonces la escena volvió a su cabeza.

xxxxxx_ FLASHBACK _xxxxxx

_Annabelle Thomas estaba en una habitación junto a su hijo de diez años, que iba en la moto con su padre aquella mañana y por tanto había resultado también herido en el accidente. Hacía más de cuatro horas que habían ingresado y estaba preocupada por el estado de su marido, pero no quería apartarse de su hijo y nadie había venido a decirle nada. Estaba a punto de salir a preguntar aprovechando que una enfermera había venido a cambiarle el suero al niño, cuando Nora entró en la habitación._

_>>Buenas tardes- saludó._

_Inmediatamente se dirigió a las radiografías del abdomen del niño, metidas en su sobre junto a la cama. Las examinó y después se volvió hacia la enfermera, Abby._

_>>¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó._

_>>Las constantes están bien- contestó ésta- Se quejaba de dolor abdominal y la doctora Chen pidió unas radiografías para asegurarse. _

_>>Hay un hematoma- comentó Nora- ¿Estáis seguros de que no ha afectado a ningún órgano interno?_

_>>He pedido consulta de cirugía, pero todavía no han bajado._

_Nora se dirigió a la cama y se acercó al niño, intentando retrasar el momento inevitable. _

_>>Hola, chico. ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó._

_>>Parece que ya casi no le duele- respondió la madre por él- Sólo al tocarlo. _

_>>Bien. – volvió a mirar al niño- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_>>Chris._

_>>Muy bien, Chris. Levántate la camiseta, voy a hacerte una pequeña exploración._

_El niño hizo lo que ella le mandaba. Nora observó su vientre. No se veía hinchado ni había hematomas superficiales, pero debía asegurarse. Fue palpando distintas partes hasta encontrar algo de resistencia en el lado derecho. Presionó con más fuerza y el niño se quejó._

_>>Bueno, será mejor que esperemos a cirugía para asegurarnos- dijo ella- Abby, ponle un poco de morfina. Una dosis mínima, es un niño. Y diles a los de cirugía que bajen de una maldita vez. _

_Mientras Abby terminaba de apuntar las órdenes en la historia, Nora respiró hondo y se retiró un mechón de pelo con gesto cansado. En cualquier momento la señora Thomas preguntaría por su marido, y ella aún no sabía que decirle. _

_>>¿Doctora Evans?- oyó entonces la voz de Abby._

_>>¿Sí?- contestó ella volviendo a la realidad._

_>>¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Lo cierto era que había tenido mejores momentos. Era su segundo día, tenía que acostumbrarse a una ciudad nueva, a un clima hostil, su primer trauma se había quedado en la camilla, y para colmo se sentía muy confusa con lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior con Luka. Pero se lo tragó y forzó una sonrisa._

_>>No, sólo estoy un poco cansada. No he dormido mucho- respondió quitándole importancia._

_Abby asintió con la cabeza, comprensiva, y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Nora la oyó murmurar:_

_>>Supongo que tienes razones para no haber dormido._

_Estuvo a punto de volver a llamarla y preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, aunque se lo imaginaba, cuando la señora Thomas la llamó._

_>>Doctora¿mi marido está bien?_

_Ella miró al niño y consideró más prudente que de momento no supiera nada._

_>>¿Me acompaña fuera?- sugirió._

_La señora asintió lentamente esperándose lo peor. Las dos salieron al pasillo._

_>>Dígame la verdad de una vez. Llevamos más de cuatro horas esperando._

_>>Escuche, señora Thomas... su marido llegó en estado grave. Había una fractura craneal abierta. El cerebro resultó dañado y... dejó de controlar el resto de sistemas. Entró en parada poco después de ingresar._

_Se detuvo. La esposa acababa de dejarse caer sobre uno de los asientos del pasillo. Había enterrado la cara entre las manos y lloraba en silencio._

_>>Hicimos todo lo que pudimos- concluyó Nora._

_>>Dios... le dije que se pusiera el casco. Pero él me dijo "sólo voy a darle una vuelta a Chris, es sólo hasta la esquina".- sollozó- Siempre he odiado esa moto¿sabe? Sabía que un día pasaría algo así._

_Nora no supo qué decir. Buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se lo tendió a la señora._

_>>No sabe cuánto lo siento- dijo._

_>>Gracias._

_Annabelle Thomas se secó las lágrimas, se puso en pie y regresó lentamente a la habitación. Nora ocupó el asiento que había dejado vacío y permaneció con la mirada perdida en el fondo del pasillo._

>>¿Estás bien?- oyó entonces una voz.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio que Luka estaba a su lado.

>>No- confesó- Estoy hecha polvo.

>>¿Necesitas hablar?

>>No. Necesito dormir una noche entera. El cambio horario, el estrés, la lluvia... no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me vine a Chicago.

Luka se sentó a su lado.

>>Conozco esa sensación y sé que se te pasará- dijo.

>>Ya. Gracias por el apoyo moral.

>>De nada.

Se hizo un silencio extraño entre los dos y Nora procuró romperlo lo antes posible. No estaba preparada para un momento así.

>>¿Te vas a casa?

Él asintió.

>>Sí... bueno, primero tengo que recoger un par de cosas de casa de Sam, pero no sé si esperar a que ella salga.

>>¿Sam era tu chica¿Habéis roto definitivamente?

>>Eso parece, sí- respondió Luka.

>>Lo siento.

>>No importa. Con todos esos rumores habría acabado de todas maneras.

Rumores. ¿De verdad se había extendido tan rápido aquella historia medio verdadera y medio falsa sobre ellos dos? Y lo más importante¿de verdad se la habían creído todos?

>>Si quieres que yo hable con ella...- se ofreció Nora, aunque no muy segura.

>>No. Gracias. Habíamos llegado a un punto de no retorno. Lo mejor era cortar. Ella con su vida y yo con la mía.

>>Lo lamento por ella. Ha perdido a una buena persona.

Luka se sorprendió al oír aquello. Parecía una especie de cumplido indirecto. Decidió que las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado tensas y cambió de tema.

>>Yo también lamento lo tuyo. El hombre de la moto. Lo he oído- comentó.

>>Fue muy complicado. Estaba muy nerviosa. Es mi primer trauma desde mis tiempos de estudiante.

>>No ha sido culpa tuya. Y en todo caso, si hubiera sobrevivido habría quedado en estado vegetativo. Y si te soy sincero, no sé qué es peor.

Nora se dejó caer contra el respaldo del banco.

>>Su mujer estaba destrozada.

>>Lo sé.

>>No, no puedes saberlo a menos que te pase a ti- dijo ella.

Luka pareció retraerse de repente y ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Recordó lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior y se corrigió rápidamente.

>>Dios, Luka. Lo siento. Perdóname, se me había olvidado.

>>No pasa nada- dijo él- No puedo pedirle a la gente que vaya midiendo sus palabras cada vez que esté conmigo.

>>De todas formas perdona.- volvió a disculparse Nora, sin mirarle, y murmuró para sí- No sé cómo no me he acordado de...

>>Ya vale- la interrumpió él- No te culpes de todo. Vete a casa. Descansa un poco y ya verás cómo mañana lo ves todo más claro.

Nora levantó la vista y le miró. Estaba sonriéndole.

>>Bueno, de todas formas ha merecido la pena- concluyó ella- Llegué aquí por un viejo amigo y he encontrado uno nuevo. Sólo por eso debería compensarme un poco.

Él asintió suavemente. Sabía que lo del nuevo amigo iba por él, y le gustaba, pero por otra parte estaba seguro de que prefería estar solo por un tiempo. Aunque lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido, en cierto modo, tan bonito.

>>Tengo que irme- dijo poniéndose en pie.

>>¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

>>No, cogeré el metro.

>>Lo que quieras. ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?

Luka negó con la cabeza.

>>No entro hasta el martes por la noche.

>>Vaya. Qué suerte- bromeó ella.

>>Si tú lo dices...

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta la parada de metro.

>>Ya nos veremos cuando yo entre y tú salgas, o al revés.- dijo Nora entonces.

Él sonrió.

>>Sí.

>>Entonces hasta luego- se despidió ella.

>>Adiós.

Luka se alejó protegiéndose bajo las cornisas. Sólo podía pensar en ella. En Nora sentada en el banco de la entrada esperando a que amainara la lluvia para llegar hasta su coche. Y se detuvo.

Se volvió de nuevo y la miró. Seguía en el mismo sitio, sentada, abrazada a su bolso, con la mirada perdida en la lluvia. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo que ella le había dicho. Merecía la pena estar en el County por él. Y probablemente también merecía la pena lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

E incluso sabiendo que tendrían que tomárselo con calma, que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado todavía para ello; a pesar de que hacía unas horas le había parecido inconcebible, Luka supo que él tampoco se arrepentía de nada.

FIN


End file.
